


Don't need reason, don't need rhyme

by forever_falln



Category: The 100
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Eventual Bellarke, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_falln/pseuds/forever_falln
Summary: What if negotiations with the grounders were peaceful and they were given land to settle and then the Ark came down?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Highway to Hell. No relevance I was just listening to it. Not a songfic. Although how awesome would that be? Set somewhere during first season? Drama is all Ark v Delinquents and Mount Weather never happens. Happy times.

Clarke hadn't seen Bellamy in three days. It was the longest he'd been gone on a hunt. Logically she knew there was nothing productive to be gained by worrying but she just couldn't help herself. Ever since their day trip when she'd seen his vulnerability she felt connected to him. She needed him; that had been the truth. She couldn't keep everyone alive on her own. They wouldn't listen to her on her own. She needed him to be okay and to come back. But she couldn't voice these concerns to anyone because if he didn't come back she would have to manage without him. She couldn't be weak. So she fretted alone tying her stomach in knots with imagined scenarios of serious harm. She sat on a boulder behind the new smokehouse her head in her hands. 

"Clarke? Where are you? They're back!"

Clarke sprang off her perch and ran towards the gate. There was already a sizeable crowd of delinquents greeting the hunting party. No one seemed to be clamouring for medical attention and the numbers seemed fine. Clarke hung back watching Bellamy's head above the others. So he was okay. Clarke didn't even realise she had crossed her arms and was glaring at him but apparently others had noticed as the crowd seemed to part directly between the two of them.

"Clarke, let me explain..."  
"I thought you were dead." Clarke wasn't exactly whispering but it felt so much like private statement that she regretted it as soon as the words left her lips. She had meant to be tough and angry not weak and emotional.  
"We're fine. Not a scratch on any of us."

Clarke looked away; she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. She wanted to be fierce, frightening even. She felt like everyone knew she had been talking about Bellamy alone and not the group who had all been missing even if Bellamy had the grace to pretend otherwise. 

"No need to worry Princess."

Clarke had been turning to leave but whirled round at the sound of that god forsaken nickname and without thinking pushed Bellamy square in the chest. He took a step backwards more in surprise than because of the force of her shove. She didn't give him the chance to comment though before storming off.

Shaking with rage Clarke paced backwards and fowards in her tent. She was one of the last people still living in the make-shift tents they had constructed out of tarpaulin. The construction of cabins had spread across the territory they had been gifted by the grounders and most people had been assigned a bunk in a cabin. But with the pending arrival of the exodus ship only days away construction hadn't been as rapid or as straightforward as planned and there would not been anywhere near enough room once everyone was on the ground. So Clarke definitely had enough to worry about without Bellamy adding to the list unnecessarily. Clarke was mumbling to herself all the witty comebacks she could have used rather than pushing him when the front flap to her tent was lifted and in strode Bellamy.

"Look Clarke..."

Clarke glared at him and he actually recoiled.

"I know we were gone a long time and I'm sorry. Jasper dropped the radio so we couldn't let you know what was going on and we were on the trail of this massive wild boar. I'm sorry you were worried..."

Clarke didn't reply. She just looked up at him. He hadn't moved further into the tent he was just hovering by the entrance. 

"I'm sorry Bellamy. I overreacted."  
Clarke sat down on the collection of furs that passed for a bed. She didn't normally give in and apologise so easily but this was no time for cutting off her nose to spite her face. She needed him to understand.

"I was just so worried and then seeing you all so blasé made me really mad."  
"And then I called you princess."  
"Yeah that didn't help either."  
"Are you worried about the Ark coming down?"

Clarke sighed and flopped down onto her back.

"Worried is an understatement. I'm terrified that this fragile peace is going to evaporate. I'm scared that they will treat us like criminals or kids. I'm scare my mom won't mom won't make it and I'm scared about what happens if she does."

She sits up to look at him again.

"And I'm scared about what they might do to you."  
"They said they pardoned me."  
"And they've never gone back on their word?"

Bellamy shrugged.

"Nothing we can do about it now. All we can do is wait and see how it turns out."  
"That's what scares me the most. I can't lose you."

Bellamy nodded. He half turned and then paused as if he was going to say something else but instead he just shook his head slightly and left the tent. Clarke lay down again and tried not to think about anything. She needed to sleep.


End file.
